


Stealing is bad, even if it's just a toy

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: A continuation of Share your toys





	Stealing is bad, even if it's just a toy

So maybe Jason was an asshole, so what? 

So maybe his younger brother hated him, Jason really couldn't care less.

Not with Kon being a decidedly good fuck anyway.

After that first time, both Tim and Kon had been avoiding him, which admittedly did kind of suck. He liked hanging with Tim and Kon was, well... a really good fuck.

So fucking hot, the way he was all "no"  
And  
"shh!"  
And  
"Not in front of tim"

So yeah, Jason kind of wanted a little more of that.

So hot Kons number from Dick (cos Dickhead knew everyone) and sent a little text...

'Come over or I'll tell your daddy how much you loved my cock up your ass.'

And half an hour later, he was not disappointed.

Imagine Alfred's surprise when Kon asked for Jason and not Timmy.

Jason grinned, the kid clearly didn't know how to get out of this so he just pulled him upstairs without a word to Alfred's raised eyebrows.

He'd have to make sure they were done before Alfred checked up on them via snacks.

The kid was glaring at him and opened his mouth a few times but didn't know what to say. When they reached his room, Jason through him at the bed and turned to lock the door.

Kon started to speak.

"Jason-"

But Jason just used the opportunity to unzip and shove his cock into the kids mouth.

They hadn't done this last time and he had kind of regretted it. They could make up for it now though, what with Kons hands on his thighs and tears in his eyes, cheeks all red and full...

Fuck.

Jason slapped the kid softly.

"Suck."

He could feel the kid swallow around his cock but nothing else so he kicked off his shoes and climed onto his bed, cock still in Kon's mouth until the kid was forced to lay down.

It was kind of hot.

So Jason took a picture and sent it to Tim.

And then he fucked into Kons throat, holding his head in place by his cheeks.

The heard the sound of Kons zipper going down and grinned lecherously down at the younger male.

"You love getting used, don't you? You get off on being humiliated too, I saw how hard you came when I told you Timmy was watching last time."

He paused and pulled out of Kon's mouth. He couldn't help stroking the kids face.

"Tell me what you want baby."

All he got was a glare in response. Then,

"You're an asshole."

This time he didn't hold back as he slapped the kid so hard some of Jason's precum flew out of his mouth.

"Tell me what you want you fucking slut."

Kon looked at him with tears lining his eyes and Jason wondered if he'd gone too far too fast.

"I want your dick in my mouth."

Jason swallowed thickly and followed Kons tongue as the kid licked his lips. 

"I want you to keep fucking my throat 'til you cum. Then I want you to bend me over and fuck me."

And who was Jason to deny such a well thought out, mutually beneficial plan?

He thrust back into Kon's mouth, into his throat and went to town.

He looked behind him to see Kon still stroking his red dick and took a picture of that, then some more of Kon's face and throat, stuffed full of Jason's dick.

He was about to cum and he seriously wanted be balls deep inside the kid, maybe have him black out on Jason's cock but decided to pull out and cover the younger teens face in cum. He made sure to take some pics while his cock was still leaking onto kons lips and made sure to send those to Tim too.

He watched as the kid spasmed and came all over himself with a twisted smile.

The kid had really intense orgasms it seemed.

Now what to do about that?

"On to act two."


End file.
